A Heart Torn in Two
by SMUgal
Summary: Bella is a senior in High School; she isn't the most popular but has an active social life and the perfect boyfriend. So what happens when the new family moves to town. A more serious love triangle. Her decision will not be easy. Heartbreak/Angst/AH
1. Chapter 1

**A Heart Torn in Two**

**Summary**

All human – Bella Swan is a senior in High School; she isn't the most popular but has an active social life and the perfect boyfriend. So what happens when the new family moves to town and will things be as easy as it seems. A more serious love triangle between Bella, Jacob and Edward; where the decision on who to love doesn't come quite as easily. Angst/Drama/Hurt

**Author's Note** –

This is my first attempt at a story. I am hoping to add a chapter every week if not sooner. I will warn you all now that it will be a bumpy road and tissues will be needed at some point in the story. Please review and let me know what you think so that hopefully I can improve with each chapter Thank you for taking the time to read my story. The characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Chapter 1** –

It was a warm but damp morning in the small town of Forks, Washington. The sun was giving its best effort to dry out the wet grounds but not succeeding. The locals were making their way into work and students were on their way to their first day back to school.

BPOV –

"Stay safe," I yelled to Charlie as I made my way out the front door of our small yet comfortable home. I had hurriedly grabbed my books as I ran out to my boyfriend who was waiting in the driveway.

"Hi Jacob, thanks for picking me up"

"No problem Babe, gives me an excuse to see you before classes"

We both were seniors at Forks High School but we didn't have many classes together since I was in mostly the advanced placement classes. Jacob was perfect though; he was tall, strong and had the biggest heart. He would help out a perfect stranger without thinking twice. We fell in love so easily, our fathers would force us to hang out together while they went fishing and soon we were best friends. We talked of marriage and kids one day but not until after college. I couldn't wait to finish school so we could start our lives together; I have everything planned out perfectly.

"What classes do we have together this semester Jake?"

"Umm, just gym and study period" Jake said as we pulled into the parking lot to Forks High. Students were all ready milling about gossiping about what they did over the summer. He parked his Volkswagen Rabbit and we both grabbed our books and jumped out of the car. He came around to the passenger side and wrapped his warm hand around mine as we walked into the school to our first classes.

Jacob kissed me goodbye as he dropped me off to my first class of the day, Biology. It wasn't my best subject but not my worst either. Just another class that I had to excel in to ensure a scholarship for next year. I took my seat at the front of the room and began to setup my workspace.

"Bellllaaaaa"

I quickly looked up to see Jessica Stanley making her way towards me. She was pretty girl with long blonde hair and boobs she liked to emphasize. She and I were so different that way; I often covered up my body wearing extra layers. I tried not to be self-conscious but I just didn't have the guts not to be. I never thought myself to be an ugly girl just average. With my long brown hair and sullen brown eyes I usually didn't get a second glance. I didn't have the curves Jessica did to show off, nor am I super skinny either, like I said just average. I am just glad Jake is able to look past that – although he has never seen me completely naked. I always manage to cover up when we fool around or make sure it is completely dark in the room.

"Hey Jessica, how was your summer?"

"I had the best summer, Lauren and I were at the beach almost every day. I had to buy a bikini for every day of the week! I have so much to tell you, wait until you see the new guy who just moved here."

"Alright class, take your seats and let's get started. Jessica since you are already standing how about handing out the class syllabus" Mr. Banner had cut Jessica off mid-banter. Not that I am complaining, I really didn't care about what she and Lauren did all summer or should I say who.

Mr. Banner was just about to start his lecture when the door opened and the new boy walked in. Almost every girl in the class was already drooling – it wasn't that he wasn't much to look at but boys like that usually only had one thing on his mind. I returned my eyes and my thoughts to my books trying to get a head start when I got a whiff of after-shave and mint. The new boy was standing above me waiting patiently for me to scoot my chair in so that he could take the only empty seat next to me. As I looked up and we briefly made eye contact I really got to take a closer look at him. He had the most beautiful emerald colored eyes and an odd shade of bronze hair that looked hard to control. It wasn't just those features that were striking but his strong jaw line and slightly muscular body definitely made for good eye candy. Although his muscles were nothing compared to my Jake's.

Mr. Banner continued to ramble on about what was expected of us during the semester and that he would allow us to choose our own lab partners. Lab work would make up forty percent of our grade so I definitely wanted to get a head start. Just as I was taking a glance around the room to see whom I should match up with I see a white hand shoot out in front of me.

"Hello, I'm Edward Cullen. I don't know anyone here and was wondering if you wanted to be partners this year?"

I quickly shook his hand, feeling odd since that is not something this generation typically does anymore. I looked him over figuring that it didn't really matter who I partnered with – I would end up doing all the work anyways. "Umm, sure thing."

"Great, here is my phone number and email address that way we can figure out a schedule that works for the both of us"

Just as I handed Edward my information the bell rang indicating that the class was over. I gathered up my belongings and made my way out the class to a waiting Jacob. As I approached him he was looking right past me with a disturbed look. He wasn't angry but he wasn't exactly pleased either. I glanced over my shoulder and he appeared to be giving the bad look to Edward. Strange since I had doubted they even met yet. I put my small hand into Jacob's and gently nudged him. He greeted me with one of his famous smiles and we made our way to our next class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note** –

Thank you to anyone who took the time to read my story and even bigger thanks to those who have marked it or reviewed it. The chapters are going to get longer as we go along. I hope you all enjoy the update. Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Last Chapter** –

Just as I handed Edward my information the bell rang indicating that the class was over. I gathered up my belongings and made my way out the class to a waiting Jacob. As I approached him he was looking right past me with a disturbed look. He wasn't angry but he wasn't exactly pleased either. I glanced over my shoulder and he appeared to be giving the bad look to Edward. Strange since I had doubted they even met yet. I put my small hand into Jacob's and gently nudged him. He greeted me with one of his famous smiles and we made our way to our next class.

**Chapter 2** –

BPOV-

I finished out the rest of my classes for the day. Edward was in my Math class as well as Biology. I also got to meet his twin sister Alice in my Chemistry class. She was the opposite of her twin yet still beautiful. She was on the shorter side, was lean and her hair was short yet perfectly coifed unlike her brother's. She was also a bundle of energy, telling me right off the bat that we were going to be the best of friends. I just smiled and continued with my note taking.

Jake was waiting for me by his car when I came out. He was casually leaning against it talking with his football buddies. This was an important year for him too. He was going after a football scholarship and had to make sure he was in prime shape. It seemed like he and the rest of the team practiced non-stop. I didn't mind though, I loved going to his practices. I would catch up on my reading while watching the other girlfriend's gossip amongst one another.

"Hiya Babe how was the rest of your day?" Jake asked as he smiled when he saw me approaching.

"Glad to be back, but not looking forward to all the work assigned already"

"Well, I know the perfect way to blow some steam. They are going to have a bonfire this weekend out at LaPush and I thought we should go"

Jacob loved to party, not that I didn't but I liked quiet nights at home more. "That sounds great Jake, who isn't going to drink so they can drive?"

"Not sure yet, we can work something out later in the week" Jacob said as he waved goodbye to his buddies and climbed into the Rabbit. Following his lead I jumped in and we chatted about nothing as we made our way back to my place.

Jacob couldn't come in today he had to help his father with some things around the house. I leaned over and kissed him goodbye. I always close my eyes when I kiss him and relish in the warmth that spreads throughout my body. His strong hands make their way into my hair and he licks my bottom lip requesting entrance into my mouth. Our tongues start swirling around and we both begin to pull back before things go too far.

"I wish I had the time to come in and finish that kiss properly"

"I was just thinking that same thing, tomorrow?"

Jacob leaned in and quickly kissed me again, "Absolutely". We said our goodbyes and I made my way into the house. Charlie wasn't home from work yet; being the chief of police he sometimes ends up working extra hours. I took some hamburger out of the freezer so that I could make spaghetti sauce later and made my way up to my room.

As I started to unload my books from the day a piece of paper fell to the floor. I quickly picked it up – it was Edward's contact information. I figured that I should add him to MSN so that we could set up a time to work on our lab. That reminded me – I forgot to ask Jake about his strange reaction to him today. I booted up my computer and added him to my contact list. Just as I started to sort through my notes I heard the beep indicating I had a message.

_MagicFingers – Hi Bella, thanks for adding me_

_BookWorm – No problem, I figured that we could work out a schedule for our labs_

_MagicFingers – I am free pretty much anytime. Alice won't leave me alone until I say hi to you from her and ask if it is ok if she adds you as well_

_BookWorm – haha, tell her I said hi and that it would be fine. I work during the day on the weekend but am free most evenings. Jake has football practice Monday, Wednesday and Fridays so maybe one or two of those evenings so I still see him during the week._

_MagicFingers – Jake must be the guy I saw you with after Biology today?_

_BookWorm – yes that was him, we have been together for over a year now. Did you want to start with one evening a week and we can add another day if we need it?_

_MagicFingers – that is a long time for someone so young, you must really love each other. How about Monday evenings, that gives us the weekend to prepare before we meet up._

_BookWorm – That sounds good to me, where did you want to meet?_

_MagicFingers – How about you come here, we have lots of quiet places to get our work done where we won't be disturbed_

_BookWorm – Ok, I will bring my truck on Monday and follow you after school. Have a good night_

_MagicFingers – Thanks, you as well_

I signed off MSN and shut down my computer. Might as well get started on my homework. After finishing up what had to be done this evening I realized that the dusk was rolling in and I had to get supper started before Charlie got home. We ate in silence and I cleaned up supper while Charlie turned on the sports network. I joined him for a few minutes and we chatted idly about our days before I made my way up to my room to give Jake a call.

"Hi Bells"

"How did you know it was me?"

"Called id, it is a wonderful invention," Jake said as he laughed

"Very funny, did you and your dad get done what he needed to do?"

"We did, actually we just finished supper and I was going to get started on my homework"

I thought briefly about inviting him over so that I could help him but changed my mind as I saw my old tattered copy of Wuthering Heights sitting on my desk. "I won't keep you then, just wanted to confirm that you are still picking me up in the morning?"

"Absolutely, I love spending that time with you every morning"

"I love it too, although you won't need to pick me up on Monday's anymore. I am going to be going to Edward Cullen's place after school to work on our Biology lab"

I could hear Jake take a deep breath before he spoke "I don't like the sound of that"

Jake is not normally the jealous type so this was certainly out of character for him. "What do you mean you don't like the sound of that, pretty sure that I wasn't asking permission? And what was with the nasty look you gave him at school today?"

"I wasn't saying that you were asking permission, I just don't like the sound of it. There is something about that guy that I don't trust. He is just the type of guy who likes to get in every girls panties"

I couldn't fault Jacob for that thought, after all, I thought that myself. "You don't have anything to worry about. You know how much I love you"

"I just can't shake a bad feeling he gives me, but I trust you and I love you too"

We said our goodbyes and I immersed myself into my book. Several hours and chapters later I realized how late it was and began to get ready for bed. I quickly booted up my computer to check my email, while I was repacking my school bag I heard a familiar beep indicating a message.

_ShoppingAddict – Hi Bella!_

_BookWorm – Hi Alice, what's up?_

_ShoppingAddict – I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me in Port Angeles tomorrow after school. I don't really know anybody yet and I need a new outfit for the bonfire this weekend and thought that maybe you could show me the best spots to shop._

It wasn't that I didn't want to show her around the stores but I was never much of a shopper. My wardrobe consisted mostly of sweaters and jeans – I don't even think I own a dress.

_BookWorm – Sure Alice, although I am not sure that I will be much help, I am not much of a shopper_

_ShoppingAddict – That's ok Bella, you can just point me in the right direction _

_BookWorm – How did you want to get there?_

_ShoppingAddict – Well my brother has to go to Port Angeles anyways for some bookstore so I thought maybe we would just go with him if that were ok with you_

_BookWorm – That sounds good to me, well I am going to get some sleep, ttyl_

_ShoppingAddict – See ya! _

I logged off my computer and crawled into bed quickly falling asleep. I awoke the next morning feeling well rested and looking forward to seeing Jacob. I quickly got ready and ran down the stairs just as Charlie was getting ready to go.

"I am going to Port Angeles after school with Alice Cullen to go shopping"

"You are going shopping? And who is Alice?" My father asked quite surprised.

"She is new in town, Alice Cullen. Her brother Edward is going to drive us"

"She must be the new doctors kid, alright just be safe"

"Thanks Ch – I mean Dad, have a good day at work"

With that I got myself a bowl of cereal while I waited for Jacob to pick me up. When I heard the familiar rumble of his motor I grabbed my bag and made my way out the door.

"Hi Jake" I said as I leaned over and gave him a quick kiss

"Hi Bella, how was the rest of your night"

"Just caught up with a little reading" I said with a giggle

Jacob laughed, "reading Wuthering Heights again?"

"You know me too well! Oh before I forget I don't need a drive home after school today"

"You aren't coming to watch my first practice this year? What do you have to do?"

I really didn't want to argue with Jake this morning so I figured I would just omit some of the truth, "Alice Cullen and I are going shopping in Port Angeles for something to wear to the bonfire"

"You are going shopping?" Jake smirked

"Why does everyone keep asking me that? I am going with Alice but I might look for something"

"You could always look for something nice for my eyes only" Jacob said as he wagged his eye brows.

I giggled and rolled my eyes at him. Before we knew it we were pulling in the parking lot to Forks High. Jacob parked his Rabbit, jumped out and looked around the lot before wrapping his warm fingers around mine while pulling me close to his chest. I was surprised at his intensity and before I knew it his lips had made their way to my neck. He dragged them up my jaw line and onto my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck and threw myself into the kiss. As we pulled apart I could see an odd smirk on Jake's face. I followed the direction of his stare and saw Edward staring back at him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note –**

Thank you all who have continued to read. Reviews help me get the next chapter out sooner – gives me the motivation to get it finished I am hoping to update every Monday. As you already know the characters belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**Last Chapter –**

I wrapped my arms around his neck and threw myself into the kiss. As we pulled apart I could see an odd smirk on Jake's face. I followed the direction of his stare and saw Edward staring back at him.

Chapter 3 –

BPOV-

Alice who was walking beside Edward grabbed his arm and led him into the school. I turned back to Jacob who was still smirking "What the hell was that all about?"

"I just wanted to make sure that he knew you were mine"

"I am not a piece of property for you to claim. Edward is just my lab partner nothing more." With that I pulled away from him and made my way to my first class of the day – Biology. I didn't understand what was with all of Jacob's jealousy all of a sudden but I have never seen him act like such a jerk. As I made my way into the classroom I could see Edward already at our table with his books out.

"I am really sorry about Jacob, I don't know what has gotten into him"

"You have nothing to apologize to me for, you are allowed to kiss your boyfriend", Edward said coldly.

I was slightly taken aback from his response; he had seemed so upset earlier, there must be something else bothering him. Figuring it was none of my business I decided to just go about my work and pay attention to class. When the bell rang Edward jumped up out of his seat and quickly left the class without saying a word. I would have to ask Alice later if everything is ok just in case she didn't want to go shopping anymore.

The rest of the morning seemed to drag on but finally the last bell of the morning rang indicating it was lunch period. As I stood in line for lunch I looked around the cafeteria to see where I should sit. I could see Jake and his football buddies, along with their floosies at a center table talking loudly about something I am probably not interested in. Just as I was about to turn back I could feel someone looking at me, I turned around and saw Edward staring in my direction. He and his sister were sitting at a table in the back by themselves. He quickly turned away and started talking to Alice. I thought about approaching them to see if everything was fine but didn't want to make things worse with Jake. I paid for my lunch and headed for the table in the center. Just as I sat down Jacob leaned down and whispered in my ear "I am really sorry about earlier, I love you and really don't want to fight with you."

"I don't want to fight with you either, I love you too. Besides Edward would never be interested in a girl like me so there is even more reason you have nothing to worry about"

"You don't see yourself very clearly, any man would be a fool not to fall for you" Jacob said as he gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and returned to eating his lunch.

Lunch period continued much the same as any other day. The guys talked about nothing but football and the girls dished on the hottest guy. The warning bell went and I gathered my things and headed to my next class, which was luckily with Alice so I could confirm our plans for this afternoon.

I walked into Chemistry class and could see that Alice wasn't there yet. I saved her the seat next to mine so that we could sort things out. I looked up as she practically skipped into the classroom and into the seat beside me.

"Hi Bellaaaaa!"

"Hi Alice, are we still on for this afternoon"

"Absolutely! I can't wait, I just know that we are going to be the best of friends!"

"Just making sure, it seemed like your brother was upset earlier"

"Oh that's just Edward being his normal brooding self, I wouldn't worry about him too much"

"I am just glad there is nothing wrong. Where should I meet you after school?"

"How about by Edward's car – it is the silver Volvo"

I nodded as our teacher began today's lecture. The rest of the afternoon flew by which was surprising since the morning had been so long. I was looking forward to getting to Port Angeles just for something different to do. I headed out to the parking lot to find the silver Volvo; I could see Alice and Edward talking quietly to each other. I waved to them and made my way over.

"Hi Guys, you ready to go"

"Absolutely!" Alice said as she hopped into the back seat.

"I can get in the back, I don't mind. It is your brother's car after all"

"No, you sit in front. I might fall asleep and that way Edward has someone to talk to on the way there"

I slid into the front seat and did up my seatbelt – I was a cop's daughter after all. Edward put the car in drive and it glided out of the parking lot. It was pretty quiet in the car so I started to just look out the window at the greenery that was quickly passing us by. The drive seemed to pass quickly even with the lack of conversation. Alice did everything she could to get Edward to try and talk but he just wasn't interested.

"Park here Edward" Alice said as we approached the mall. Edward pulled into the spot and turned to face her.

"Meet back here in two hours" Edward said

"Two hours? How am I supposed to get everything I need in only two hours?"

"Your drive home leaves in two hours" with that said Edward got out of the car and quickly walked away. Alice and I jumped out and I lightly jogged to keep up with her fast pace into the mall.

After about one hour I began to question why she even wanted me to come, she definitely knew what she was doing. All of a sudden clothing started coming flying my way, before I knew it my arms were loaded and I was being pushed into a change room. I had to give Alice credit; she definitely knew what she was doing. I loved the jeans she picked out they really were very flattering. They were dark blue with a boot cut; you could dress them up or wear them with a sweater. I also like a few of the tops she picked out, especially a yellow baby doll peasant style top with spaghetti straps. Definitely will be wearing that to the bonfire this weekend.

Just as I was getting ready to come out of the change room Alice threw over a dress. It was strapless a line that flow down to my feet; around my breasts was an intricate royal blue design that faded down the gown. I stepped out nervously from the change room when I heard a little gasp. Looking to Alice she had a huge smile on her face but the gasp didn't come from her. Edward was standing about four feet behind her with a look of awe on his face.

"Oh my gosh Bella, you look amazing! You have to get this dress!" Alice gushed

"I don't know, I am not sure where I would wear it"

"You do look beautiful Bella" Edward spoke as I cautiously looked up at him and blushed. He was smiled this crooked smile at me and for some reason I felt slightly flustered.

"Well that solves it, you are definitely getting this dress!" Alice said as she pushed me back into the dressing room to get changed. Just as I am getting changed I see a hand at the top of the door.

"Just hand me the clothes and I will bring them up to the counter for you"

I did as she asked and got changed as quick as I could so I wouldn't hold them up. As I made my out of the change room I could see Alice paying for the dress.

"What are you doing, I don't think I will even have a place to wear that to"

"Oh don't be silly, I am the one insisting you get it so I want to get it for you. That is what best friends do," Alice said as she winked to me and handed Edward all the bags to carry. The drive home was much more chatty because Alice didn't stop talking about everything she bought today. I was tired when Edward dropped me off and was glad to be home.

"Thanks guys, I had fun. See you tomorrow at school." I said as I waved and made my way into the house. Charlie was sitting in his chair watching the latest football game. I said my good nights and went up to my room. As I was unloading my bags I realized that I hadn't turned my phone back on since school. I dug it out of my bag and turned it on. It started beeping indicating that I had at least one message.

12 missed calls and 8 text messages. I figured I better check them now figuring they would be from Jake worried about me. All twelve calls were from Jacob so I checked the text messages

Hey Babe just hoping to see you before you go to Port Angeles

Why are you getting into Cullen's car?

I am not trying to be jealous but now I am worried

If I don't hear from you soon I am going to punch Cullen's face in

Are you cheating on me?

I love you please call me

And they continue on like that. I could understand why he was upset since I didn't tell him that Edward was going to be driving us. I don't know why he doubts my love for him, he should know. I dialed his number expecting the worst.

"Hi Jake, I am so sorry my phone was still turned off from school"

"Do you care to explain what you were doing in Cullen's car" Jake asked coldly

"He was driving us but it was just Alice and I shopping; he was gone somewhere else."

"So you weren't with him at all?"

"He didn't meet back up with us until it was time to go"

"That's good then, I only worry because I love you and because it seems like we haven't had any alone time in forever"

"I agree, we need to make some time for ourselves soon. Charlie is gone fishing all weekend, how about you stay here after the bonfire tomorrow night and I will more than make it up to you"

"Oh yea, and how do you plan on making it up to me Miss Bella?"

"Well I thought I could start on my knees and make my way into a straddling position"

I could hear Jake breathing harder and I was wishing that he were here with me as I felt the heat increase between my thighs.

"Baby are you touching yourself?" Jake asked huskily

Hearing him talk like that was such a turn on; I undid the button on my jeans as I laid back on my bed, sliding one hand down my pants.

"I am now, although I wish it was your warm hands on my body, followed by your tongue"

"Oh god, I would love to be there licking up all of your juices. Lick your fore finger Bella and pull on your nipple for me"

I did as he asked and could feel the sensation building with every touch, craving more I asked for my orders

"Mmm, I need more Jake. I wish my hand was wrapped around your big cock getting the head full of precum so I can lick it off as a suck you"

Jacob moaned as he rubbed his hand up and down the shaft. I could tell that he was getting close.

"Take two fingers and plunge them into your pussy for me, keep pumping and let your palm hit your clit"

Jacob started breathing heavy and that just turned me on more. I did as he asked and began to pump two slightly curved fingers in and out of me quickly. I could feel my orgasm getting close and began moaning quietly so Charlie couldn't hear.

"That's it Bella, come for me Baby"

Jacob started moaning and I could tell that he had just reached his peak. His moaning would normally send me over the edge but for some reason I was hanging on. All of a sudden Edward with that crooked smile appeared in my mind and it sent me flying over the edge with an orgasm more powerful than I have ever had before.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note –**

Hi guys, just wondering if anyone is actually reading this story, if you guys can let me know if you want me to continue I would really appreciate it. Thanks and sorry that you received a new chapter notice.

SMUgal


End file.
